Darkness Within
by Girl Without a Life
Summary: Lily Evans Smart Beautiful and Protector of the World. They call her Mistress. She hides behind a dark personality and outward appearance. What happens when her school enemy decides he wants to know her better? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- Not mine!

**Summary**- Lily. Smart, beautiful, and Protector of the World. They call her the Mistress. She feels she can't have friends; so she shuts herself away. repelling people by a dark personality and dressing goth. But when her school enemy decides to get to know her better, what will happen?

**A/N**- I wrote this story because I was extremely bored.

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

First day back to school. Whoop-De- Friggin-Do. Lily grabbed a pair of black cargoes with a green boa constrictor embroidered on the side, a Slytherin Green Tank top that said 'If I toss you a stick will you leave?' After tossing them on and doing thick, dark make up, she left to Kings Cross.

"Good Riddance, Freak!" She heard her bitch of a sister yell after her.

Finding an empty compartment, she sat down and played with her black kitten.

"Another year at Hogwarts, Hades" She absently stroked Hades the cat.

The compartment door slid open to reveal, none other than, James Potter and the Marauders.

"Evans, still missing those wrists?" He asked, snidely.

"Potter, Go screw the whomping willow"

"Evans just leave and we wont hurt you." Sirius said.

"Black, you don't scare me._ Not one bit_."

Lily stood up, towering over Sirius, even though she was a mere 5'6" to his 6'2". For a scrawny gothic girl, she was intimidating.

"Hey Lily! You got a kitten?" Remus asked sitting down across from Lily, a big smile on his face.

"His name is Hades" she said. Remus was probably the only person in the school she could stand, other than Severus Snape that is.

"The Greek god of the underworld?" asked James.

"Of course. None other. So many legends revolve around that God. He thought himself supirior and it showed. The perfect name for that kittenLily." Replied Remus.

"Got a problem with that Potter?" She spat out his name like poison.

"Not really, but your the only person who would name a cat after the god of the _underworld_." He responded, just as venimously.

"Lils! Are the prats bugging you?" asked aboy who stood in the door way. Hislong, black manecasting dark shadows over his face and making his skin a glow worm shade of white.

"Hey, Cev. How was your summer? Come in sit down," she waved an arm ushering him into the compartment.

"Evans, Rumor was you associated with Snakes. Where _is _your house pride?" James asked, a smirk marring his features.

"You can take your house pride and shove it up your a-" she began. Severus put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Pot-head, did you come here for a reason?" Asked Snape.

"Every other compartment is full."

"Fine. Sit down and shut up." Lily snapped.

* * *

A/N Kay. I'm ending it here. Untill next chapter. R/R.


	2. Stupid Slughorn

**A/N- I'm Baaaack. Sorry bout all the typos in the last chapter. I'll do better.**

**Disclaimer- **...I want a pool of jell-o.

Chapter 2

Lily Evans walked to her 1st hour class. It was 8 am and she was NOT a morning person.

"Lillllllyyyyyy!"

"Go AWAY!"

"Lilllllyyyy!"

"God dammit Sev! GO AWAY!"

She yawned loudly and stretched. Her royal purple tank rode up slightly. Some idiot guy wolf whistled. This was _not _her day.

"Lillllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Hades, Zeus, and HERA! Severus Snape, what do you want?"

"Do you know where my quill is? It rolled over by you."

"Ms. Evans, you will be partnered with James Potter," came Slughorn's oily voice.

"WHAT!"

Everyone knew she was always, _always_ partnered with Severus. He was practically the only one in Hogwarts she could stand. No teacher in their right mind partnered her with anyone else. Not even _Remus_.

* * *

Poke. 

Growl.

Poke.

Growl.

Poke.

"What, Potter !"

"Let's do something else... "

He left unsaid the words that would get him castrated. Lilly simply stood up, grabbed her things, and ignoring his protests, left.

* * *

"Sev, this is horrible."

"I know, Lils."

"But Sev, Slughorn partnered me with _Potter_," Lilly cried, distressed.

Severus pulled Lilly into a hug. He knew that if she wasn't comforted, she'd blow it all way out of proportion, causing Potter and cronies to go through quite a lot of pain, but inevitably land her in trouble. It always seemed to work that way. But Lilly was loyal, something that mattered to Severus immensely, something he had grown up without.

"Do you have to go fight tonight?" He asked, doubting if she could hold her own under this amount of stress.

"No. I thought we'd go to the club."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

Severus was more than a little concerned for her. She normally didn't need to deal with something like this. Who did Slughorn think he was? Potter and Lilly didn't mix. NOT. AT. ALL. But, He wasn't going to worry about that now.

They were going dancing.

**A/N- Once again, sorry about the typos, I hope I did better. Now takes out watch to swing back and forth Yooooouuuuuuu wiiiiiiillllllllllll rrrrreeeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwww!**

**See ya soon REVIEW ALREADY!**


End file.
